


Country Roads, Take Me Home

by ducktapewritings



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Clyde Logan Needs a Hug, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Soft Clyde Logan, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan, mellie's best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducktapewritings/pseuds/ducktapewritings
Summary: A lil' multi-chapter fic in which Mellie Logan's best friend returns home to West Virginia and ends up working for Clyde at Duck Tape :)
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Original Female Character(s), Clyde Logan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Country Roads, Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping it PG to kick off the first chapter, minus a little bit of cursing!  
> Eventual smut in later chapters!

Moving back to West Virginia was something that I'd been waiting to do since the moment I left 5 years ago.

I was born in the east and lived there for 18 blissful years of my life. I loved Riverton more than I loved anything in the world, and my heart was broke as hell when my mama's second husband up and moved us as soon as my Senior Year of high school ended.

At the time, I hadn't had the type of money to stay in West Virginia and get myself on to college on my own, so I had no choice than to move with them and enroll myself in Pikes Peak Community College in Colorado Springs. I got myself an associate's degree there, but schoolin' had never been my strong suit. Once I'd graduated from there, I made it my goal to make as much money as I could so I'd be able to move myself back home.

I got a job at a local diner, first startin' off as a waitress until the assistant manager got a job at the Applebee's, and bein' that I was the only with any type of degree, I moved into that position as well.

Not to say I was unhappy or anything in Colorado, it just wasn't home. Sure, my mama and daddy were there, but they were getting older and ready to live their own lives. I had a few friends, dated a few guys, but none of them compared to my best friends from back home.

I'd kept a little bit in touch with my childhood best friend, Mellie Logan, when I moved away; but with adulthood, things get messy so we didn't talk half as much as we'd have liked to. But, she was thrilled when I told her my plans to move home, and I knew we'd pick up where we left off.

I'd pulled my Jeep into my new driveway and practically jumped out, running to see my new place. It was a small, quaint place but it was good for just one person. The kitchen wasn't too big, but the living room and bedroom made up for the lack of space. Mama and Daddy had helped me bring a few things down a few days before my move-in date so I really only had clothes and the rest of my essentials to unpack. 

I had put the finishing touches on my new home, then decided to take a shower so I was nice and cleaned up for my first night back. 

After I showered I blow dried my hair and put some loose curls in it. I took a stroll through my closet and decided on a pair of ripped jeans with a white x-tank top and a red and black flannel with a pair of black combat boots. While I did my make-up I pulled my cell phone out and dialed up Mellie.

"Ada!" She exclaimed after not even half a ring. "You home?"

"Yes!" I replied. I told her how I'd just gotten ready and was on my way out the door.

"Okay, we're down at Clyde's bar waitin' for ya!"

Clyde's bar? I wondered to myself.

Clyde was Mellie's older brother, the middle one between her and their oldest brother, Jimmy. Growing up Jimmy was a big-shot football player, and 5 years older than us, so we didn't spend as much time with him as we did with Clyde.

Clyde was the gentler of the Logan brothers. Quiet, sweet, home-grown country boy. I'd been in love with Clyde since I was just a baby, but to him I was always just his little sister's best friend.

Right out of high school, Clyde joined the Marines and did two tours in Iraq. Right before his last tour was done, he ended up in an accident, losing the bottom half of his left arm, resulting in him wearing a prosthetic. 

"Well, shoot me the directions in a text and I'll be seeing y'all in just a little while." I told her.  
  
"Sounds good! See ya soon, dolly. Love you."

"Love you." I smiled into the phone, then hung up.  
  
I finished my make-up and put on a little bit of jewelry before grabbing my purse, locking up the house, and jumping in my Jeep to follow the directions given to me by Mellie.

I'd made my way down Route 1, and found the little bar, named "Duck Tape" sitting there, lights dimmed on the side of the road. I finished my cigarette before tossing it out the window and putting the Jeep in park.

I jumped out and tried to stop myself from running into the bar, makin' a damn fool out of myself.

When I walked in the bar, the first person I saw was the tall, dark, beautiful man standing behind it, clad with a shiny, silver arm and hand. Our eyes connected and the smile that formed on his face almost made my knees turn to jelly.

I smiled widely back at him, and made my way over to the two customers sitting directly in front of him.

"Well, well, well." Clyde sighed, looking down at me. "Look who decided to come home."

Mellie turned around as soon as Clyde opened his mouth and screamed directly in my face. I laughed as she pulled me close to her, kissing me all over my face.

"I'm so happy you're here!" She told me. "I've been needin' my girl."

"Me too, Mellie." I squeezed her tight.

"Alright, enough." Jimmy pushed her arm. "Let us say hello."

Jimmy quickly wrapped me up into his strong arms and squeezed me tight as he could. 

"Welcome home, Ada."

"Thanks, Jimmy." I hugged him. "It's good to be home."

He let go of me and I turned to face Clyde.

"Hi, Ada James." He winked down at me.

"Clyde Noah Logan." I looked up at him. "Is it against the rules for the bartender to come out from around and gimme a hug?"

"Nah." He shook his head. "Nothing's against the rules for my favorite girl."

I met Clyde halfway around and practically felt like I was going to melt into his arms. They were big and strong around me, and I could tell he was apprehensive about letting his prosthetic touch me at all, so I made sure to obviously lean myself into it, letting him know it didn't bother me in the slightest.

"Glad you're back, kid."

"Same here." I replied.

"Alright, bartender, quit lovin' up on my girl and come bring us some shots!" Mellie interrupted, making Clyde go red in the face. I winked at him, and he went to her, where I took my seat next to her.

"What're ya shootin?" Clyde asked, looking between the three of us. Mellie and I glanced at each other and started laughing.

"Makers." We said together, continuing our laughing.  
  
When we were teenagers, Mellie and I drank Makers Mark like it was our job.

"I'm gonna take mine with a beer chaser please, Clyde." I piped over to him and he nodded his head.

"Miller?" He asked, not looking up as he swiftly poured four, not three, perfect shots.

"Works for me." 

He set the bottle of Makers back in the speed rack, then popped over to the taps to fill me up a mug.

He brought it to me and I pushed a $20 towards him, smiling up at him.

"Tonight's on me." He pushed the money back towards me, using his prosthetic.

"Clyde..."

"No fightin'." He said sternly. "Welcome home, Ada James."

I couldn't stop smiling, so I just nodded and thanked him.  
  
"Alright, get y'all shots." Mellie waved her hand at us. The rest of us raised our shots up to hers. Before Mellie could speak to toast, Jimmy piped up, which surprised me.

"Here's to Ada James Montgomery." He spoke. "Welcome home, girl. Let's pick it up."

Clyde and Mellie cheered and I teared up a bit, but the four of us clinked our glasses and took it down. Mellie and I drank it up quick, where as Clyde and Jimmy shook their heads and groaned once it'd gone down.

"I don't know how y'all drink that mess." Clyde picked up a glass of water, while Jimmy chased his with his beer.

The four of us spent the rest of the night catching up, and soon enough the rest of the bar was empty aside from us.

"Well, I better get on down." Jimmy said, checking his watch. It was about quarter after midnight. "Mellie, you need a ride?"

"Please! Clyde, I'll pick my car up in the morning."

"That's fine. Jimmy, be careful." Clyde said, nodding over at his siblings. "Ada, you wanna stick around and wait for me to close up? That way you don't need to walk out there all by your lonesome?"

I looked up at Mellie and she was smiling widely at me. Almost silently setting me up for some alone time with Clyde.

"Only if ya have a drink with me, bartender." I replied happily.

"I can do that." He winked.

I hugged Mellie and Jimmy, telling Mellie I'd call her tomorrow. They giggled and looked back at me and Clyde as they made their way out the door. Clyde set up in front of me with a beer and a shot for each of us.

"You gon' be alright to drive, darlin'?" He asked, before taking a gulp from his mug.

"I'll be good, I'm only a few miles down the way." I told him. "Besides, I'm feeling okay."

"Just checking. Let me stick these drawers in and lock up the office then I'll join ya."

I nodded and watch Clyde carefully and he cleaned up his bar in a very precise manner. Clyde was always very cleanly, despite the long thick hair and facial stubble he sported. After spending the night with Clyde, Jimmy and Mellie, I couldn't help but fall right back into the feelings I'd always had for Clyde. I hoped that the two of us would finally, hopefully, get out of our own way and let this happen.

"So, you have a job lined up 'round here?" Clyde asked as he emerged from the office. He moseyed around the bar and came to sat in a bar stool next to mine.  
  
"Not yet." I shook my head. "I'm thinking it'll be pretty simple to get a servin' job, ya know, with my work history and all."  
  
"You ever tend bar?" Clyde asked, drinking his beer.

My heart stopped. Work here? With Clyde? That sounded like a dream come true.

"Here and there. Why, Mr. Logan, you lookin' for a new bartender?" I questioned, sipping on my own.

He shrugged and smiled at me.

"We could use someone beside me and Joe."

"Well, I'll take ya up on that if you're sure." I told him.

"That sounds just fine to me." He smiled widely at me. "It'll be good to have a cute little thing running around here, better than looking at me and Joe Bang."

"I beg to differ, Clyde. I like watching you behind the bar."

_Was that too much?_  
  
His face blushed and he looked down quickly, trying to avoid my eyes.

"Well then, here's to Duck Tape's newest employee." He raised his shot glass.

"Cheers, boss." I winked.

We clinked our glasses and drank our shots down quick.  
  
We sat and talked for about an hour more, discussing his time in the service, my time in Colorado, and just about everything under the sun. Around 1, our beers were gone and Clyde stood up to get them washed off.

"I'll wash them." I told him, standing up quickly. "You go ahead and get the rest of your office locked up and I'll clean up out here."

He smiled and nodded, then went back into the office.

I cleaned up our glasses and and put the bottles away. I wet a rag and wiped down the remainder of the bar, making sure everything was shiny and clean for whoever was coming down in the morning. Clyde quickly reappeared, carrying an extra set of keys.

"Looks good, kid." He told me.

I threw the rag into a bin labeled "DIRTY RAGS" and walked over to Clyde.  
  
"For you." He said, holding up the keys and I snatched them from him quickly. "Think you could come down tomorrow morning, bout 11? I'm on day-turn tomorrow so I could train ya."

"Can't think of any other way I'd like to spend my day." I winked. Clyde and I turned the lights out in the bar and then made our way out to the parking lot.

"Shit, before ya go..." Clyde snapped, reaching his good hand into his pocket. He pulled out what looked like a cell phone from the '70s. I gave him my number and he called me so I'd have his.

"Alright, now you gon' let me know when you get home?" He asked, walking towards me.

"Will do." I nodded. "Thank you, Clyde. For everything."

"No worries, Ada James. I'll be seein' you in the morning." He wrapped his bear arms around my shoulders and I hugged him tightly around his waist.

Clyde and I said goodbye again, and I hopped in my Jeep. He waited until I was out and safely on the road before he started his truck and went on his way. I reached over into my purse and pulled out a smoke, and lit it quickly.

It only took me about 10 minutes to get back to the house, 10 minutes that I spent thinking about Clyde every single second. I was so excited to start working with him and getting back to bein' as close as we used to be.

I pulled the Jeep into my driveway, flicking my cigarette out the window and locking it as I headed through the front door. I washed off my make-up and changed into my pajamas, making sure all my doors were locked before climbing into my bed for the first night in my new home. I pulled my cell phone out from under my pillow, and decided to shoot a text to Clyde.

_**just wanted to let ya know i'm home safe :) i'll see you in the morning cowboy, goodnight.**_

It wasn't a minute later til my phone vibrated with a reply. I smiled to myself as I opened it and read Clyde's message.

_**Sweet dreams, Ada James. Lookin' forward to seein' ya tomorrow.**_  
  
I held my phone to my chest happily, thoughts of Clyde flooding my head until I finally drifted off to sleep with the biggest grin on my face.


End file.
